Chaotic Love Story 5- Starlight Tears
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Tenchi's forsaken housemate flee's into space...Where vegeance fuels her heart. Please R


Tenchi Muyo!: Chaotic Love Story  
Part 5: Starlight Tears.  
  
By Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I by no means take credit for the material used  
in this work, for they belong to their respective creators.  
Double thanks to the fellow whom created that hottie, Washuu.  
  
Authors note: ...Ah, now the truth is told. Now we go onto darker  
and more emotional content.  
  
  
  
(Ayeka's voice): Previously on Tenchi Muyo!- The Chaotic Love Story...  
It appears now that Lord Tenchi's love for me has become all to public...  
As Ryoko comes to comfront Tenchi about our little secret...  
That and more in today's episode..."Starlight Tears"...  
  
  
  
a nanosecond after Part 4.  
  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko's eye's took in the scene of her beloved Tenchi  
and Ayeka in a loving embrace in the brush of the forest.  
"R...Ryoko..." Tenchi tried to speak...  
"How could you?!" Ryoko asked, her voice straining.  
Tenchi closed his mouth and hung his head in shame. He found no words  
to say. Only ones that would probably sign his death warrant.  
Unfortunately, Ayeka piped up.  
"Lord Tenchi has made his choice Ryoko..."  
"Yeah...Yeah I see that alright..." Ryoko's eyes darkened.  
"Yeah...I see...Uh huh...I understand completely..."  
"R..Ryoko..." Tenchi tried again.  
"...Don't say anything, Masaki...I understand perfectly..." Ryoko  
scoffed. "How long has this been goin' on, huh? How long have you been   
sneaking off togethor to make whoopee in the bushes, hmm?"  
Both lovebirds turned a deep red color.  
"No answer huh? Still wanna keep me in the dark...like you always  
have, huh, Tenchi?" her words were sharp. "Pretending to not be interested in  
us as lovers...bullshit..."  
"Ryoko...wait..."  
"Don't bother, Tenchi!" Ryoko's voice wavered a bit. "If this is how it  
ends, fine! You won't have to worry about this bag of bones gettin' in the way!"  
With that, Ryoko vanished.  
  
"...Ryoko..." Tenchi whispered and turned his head away.  
Ayeka hugged him close. "It's...alright, Tenchi...I'm sure it'll be  
okay...Yes, I sure."  
Tenchi simply sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, Ryo-Ohki hightailed out of Earths orbit, triggering  
Washuu's atmospheric scanners.  
"Eh...?" the mad scientist glanced up from her work.  
"What's Ryoko doing leaving...?"  
She closed her eyes and opened her mental link to Ryoko...  
Ryoko was crying...like a hurt child...curled into a little ball in  
some corner of Ryo-Ohki...  
Washuu opened her eyes again and cut off the link...  
"Washuu!" Tenchi barged into the lab. "Little Washuu!"  
  
"I'm right here, Tenchi...And I know what happened." Washuu said, not turning   
to face him, rather keeping her eyes on the monitor.  
Tenchi stepped into the console area and watched the screen.  
"Can you call her back, Washuu..." he asked.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I won't..."  
"WHAT?!" Tenchi asked in astonishment.  
Washuu folded her arms. "You broke her heart, Tenchi...and if she did  
come back, it would only be to blast this place into oblivion..."  
Tenchi hung his head. "...I know..."  
Washuu walked past him, slapping him in the leg as a sign to follow,  
"Kid, there was no real way you could have made your choice without  
breaking a few eggs...but I can't say I'm broken up on the inside..."  
"I'm sorry, Washuu..."  
"Don't be!" Washuu smiled and patted him on the back. "You made your  
choice, Tenchi. I'm glad to see you're growing up and becoming a man."  
"...You seem awfully calm and giddy, considering your own daughter  
has just run away..." Ayeka appeared in the room.  
Washuu shrugged and closed her eyes. "...Give her time. Whether she returns   
or not is all up to her..."  
"I find that rather cold, Ms. Washuu..." Ayeka 'hmmf'ed.  
"...Oh, don't worry about it. I'm keeping an eye on her." Washuu waved her  
small fan at them. "Besides...Ryoko is wearing a one-time only teleporter around  
her neck. If I see the need, I can call her right back."  
Suddenly, those two damned puppets appeared on her shoulders.  
"Washuu, you are the greatest!" A chimed.  
"Washuu, you are the genius of the universe!" B joined in.  
"Ke heh heh heh...you two run along now and have fun, Love Birds."  
Washuu shooed them away.  
  
  
"She's taking this rather well..." Tenchi muttered as they left the lab.  
"Indeed..." Ayeka wrapped her arm around Tenchi's and lay her head on  
his shoulder. "...I apoligize for speaking out of turn like that...maybe I am to  
blame..."  
"Don't say that..." Tenchi kissed her on the forehead. "...It's my fault.  
Don't worry yourself..."  
  
  
Washuu stared at the screen, her daughter now a red blip in a sea of stars.  
"Ryoko...I geuss now we both know...what it's like..." she sighed and walked  
off...  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko still lay in a curled position...her eyes blank and cold.  
How could Tenchi choose Ayeka over her...?   
Why keep it such a secret...?  
She didn't care anymore...she didn't care about anything...  
Not Tenchi, not Ayeka...Not herself...not anything...  
  
*Dont ever give up on what's yours.*  
  
She blinked.  
  
*Always remember...sometimes to get what we want,   
we have to apply force...*  
  
Those words...  
  
*You're good people, Ryoko...Let nothing stand in  
the way of your dreams...*  
  
She closed her eyes. The man who had said those words had been dead  
for about 500 years now...A mercenary she had met.  
Tears began to reform in her eyes.   
*...Never give up...*  
She opened her eyes.  
*...Never without a fight...*  
Her anger rose.  
*...Even if it means killing someone...*  
Ayeka...  
*...Fight for what's yours...*  
It's her fault...  
Ayeka...  
Ayeka Masaki...  
How I hate her...  
She stole what's mine...  
  
Ryoko leaped to her feet.  
"And I'm not letting Tenchi go without a fight!"  
She glared at the console. "Ryo-Ohki! Back to earth!"  
  
Ryoko turned and looked at the sea of stars. She wiped the remaining  
tears from her eyes.  
"...Ayeka Jurai...you'll rue the day you crossed me! I refuse to let   
Tenchi go without a fight!" She clenched a fist. "Never!"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next episode: Love and Loss 


End file.
